Hyoudou brothers
by devillf
Summary: Di kehidupan keduanya, Uchiha Itachi yang terlahir kembali sebagai Hyoudou Itachi, bersama dengan adik tersayang, Hyoudou Issei, keduanya ditakdirkan untuk membawa perdamaian di Dunia baru yang tak hanya dihuni bangsa manusia, tetapi juga terdapat mahluk lain seperti malaikat, malaikat jauh, iblis, dan berbagai fraksi lainnya. Akankah kakak beradik ini mampu memenuhi takdir mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya  
Rate : T (semi M)  
Pair : Itachi - ? , Issei - ?, (Not Yaoi, maybe harem)  
Warning : Typo(s), sedikit OOC (maybe), etc

* * *

Life 1. New life. new Destiny

* * *

Disebuah ruang dimensi, dimana hanya berupa ruang putih yang begitu luas. Tak peduli sejauh mata memandang, kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, semuanya hanya terlihat putih. Juga hamparan lantai yang begitu luas dan datar di bawah pun juga berwarna putih.

Di sana, di ruang dimensi itu, seorang pemuda berdiri dengan tenang. Matanya terpejam, tak jelas apa yang tengah dipikirkan. Surai hitam panjang sepundak yang tertata rapi serta kain sutra putih yang membalut tubuh hingga mata kakinya. Garis tipis yang melintang di kedua pipinya merupakan ciri khas pemuda itu.

Ya, pemuda yang semasa hidupnya dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Itachi.

Semasa hidup?

Memang. Pada hakikatnya Uchiha jenius ini sudah mati di tangan adiknya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun kematian seperti itu memang jalan yang dipilih Itachi sendiri.

Semasa perang dunia Shinobi ke empat, Itachi memang sempat dihidupkan kembali oleh Kabuto dengan tehnik Edo Tensei. Tapi berkat usaha dan kejeniusannya, Itachi mampu mematahkan tehnik itu.

Selepas dari tehnik Edo Tensei, seharusnya Itachi akan dikembalikan ke dunia kematian. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi, dia malah terjebak di ruang dimensi serba putih yang keberadaannya tak jelas entah dimana.

Berdiri dengan tenang. Hanya itulah yang dapat Itachi lakukan untuk saat ini. Masih dengan mata terpejam, pemikiran jeniusnya masih terus mencerna segala kemungkinan apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga tak kembali ke dunia kematian sebagai mana mestinya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Bangunlah, Uchiha Itachi."

Merasa terpanggil, kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan tatapan dingin seorang Uchiha. Iris hitamnya menemukan sesosok pria tua berjubah putih dengan hiasan gamabar tomoe merah yang mengelilingi bagian kerah jubah tersebut. Surai putih panjang serta sepasang tanduk pendek yang tumbuh di atas dahinya. Sebagai penampilan seorang manusia, itu sangatlah terlihat mencolok. Apakah dia dewa kematian? Itulah dugaan kecil Itachi akan sosok pria tua di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa detik Itachi hanya berdiam, pada akhirnya bibir tibisnya terbuka dan hanya melantunkan 2 patah kata. "Anda, siapa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat, kemudian pria tua dihadapannya pun menjawab.

"Adikku berpesan agar aku menggunakan gaya bahasa seperti ini agar kau mudah mengerti saat aku mengajakmu bicara. Nah, namaku Hamura Ootshusuki. Aku yakin kau sudah mengenal nama itu kan, Itachi?"

"!"

Mata Itachi sedikit menegang setelah mendengar nama pria tua itu. Homura Ootshusuki, saudara kandung dari Hagoromo Ootshusuki atau yang dikenal sebagai Rikudou-sennin. Berdasarkan silsilah, kedua orang itu merupakan leluhur dari clan Uchiha, dengan kata lain, leluhur Itachi juga. Sebagai seorang Uchiha jenius dan berpengetahuan luas, tentu saja Itachi sudah paham betul clannya sampai ke leluhurnya sekalipun. Jadi Itachi tahu betul nama Homura Ootshusuki. Meskipun hanya berdasarkan legenda yang tertulis di monumen batu itu.

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Itachi langsung berlutut di hadapan Homura.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Homura-sama."

"Tak perlu pikirkan hal kecil seperti itu. Berdirilah." ujar Homura yang dituruti Itachi.

Setelah Itachi berdiri, kemudian Hamura kembali melanjutkan

"Dengar Itachi, mungkin ada begitu banyak pertanyaan mengenai apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang. Benar, ini bukan alam kematian. Tempat ini adalah dimensi kusus ruang dan waktu yang kuciptakan. Dimensi ini berada sangat dekat dengan alam kematian, tetapi juga sangat jauh. Aku memang sudah lama mati. Tapi tidak dengan rohku. Begitu juga kau Itachi. Saat jiwamu terbebas dari Edo Tensei, aku memanggilmu kesini." ucap Homura menerangkan.

"Jadi anda tahu semuanya mengenai perang itu?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah datar.

"Tentu. Termasuk hasil akhirnya dimana semua shinobi menemukan kedamaian berkat 2 pahlawan muda penerus Ninshuu. Itu semua juga berkat kau Itachi. Atas segala hal yang kau lakukan seumur hidupmu, selamat. Kau berhasil menuntun adikmu yang merupakan reinkarnasi Indra ke jalan yang benar." ucap Hamura tersenyum kecil

"Tidak, Hamura-sama. Sebagai kakak, aku gagal. Namun aku bersyukur Naruto bisa menyelamatkan hati Sasuke." ucap Itachi menatap jauh awang-awang

"Kau salah Itachi. Kau lah yang menyelamatkannya. Lihat."

Hamura menunjuk sisi kanannya lalu muncul layar proyeksi yang menampilkan dirinya dan sang adik tercinta. Ya, itulah saat-saat perpisahan Itachi dengan Sasuke setelah berhasil mematahkan Edo Tensei. Lalu Hamura yang juga melihat kemudian mengatakan ini.

"Ini apa yang terjadi setelah kepergianmu."

Sesuai ucapan Hamura, layar proyeksi itu terus menayangkan semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke setelah kepergian kakak tercintanya. Mulai dari membebaskan Orochimaru dari segel jotai di leher Anko, lalu membangkitkan keempat Hokage dengan Edo Tensei. Juga saat Sasuke mengorek informasi mengenai Itachi, Desa dan Shinobi. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk meneruskan jalan Itachi. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke juga ingin merubah sistem sejarah Shinobi yang terbilang kelam.

Seutas senyum mengembang di bibir Itachi yang melihat jalan yang ditempuh adik tercintanya. Itachi juga bangga akan ideologi yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Belum selesai sampai di situ, layar proyeksi terus menampilkan adegan dimana Sasuke turut serta dalam peperangan. Saat Sasuke berkerja sama dengan Naruto melawan Obito. Lalu melawan Madara. Juga saat Sasuke diambang kematian. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke membangkitkan Rinegan spesial di mata kirinya. Hingga sampailah puncak pertandingan terakhir Sasuke dan Naruto melawan Kaguya dan mengalahkannya.

Layar proyeksi juga menampilkan kejadian pasca perang dimana Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersama-sama kembali membangun, menata ulang, serta merubah sistem Shinobi sehingga kedamaian sejati benar-benar tercipta berkat mereka berdua. Selesailah semuanya lalu layar proyeksi itu perlahan memudar dan lenyap. Lalu Hamura mengatakan ini pada Itachi.

"Selama ribuan tahun, kami berdua terus mengawasi generasi penerus kami dan berharap kedamaian seperti itu bisa terwujud. Hagoromo mengawasi reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura yang merupakan tokoh utama. Sedangkan aku hanya mengawasi tokoh-tokoh pendukung sepertimu, Itachi."

"Saya mengerti, Hamura-sama. Bahkan sebelumnya saya sama sekali tak mengetahui jika Sasuke adalah reinkarnasi Indra. Aku hanya menyayangi Sasuke sebagai adik dan ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

"Itulah alasanku memanggilmu kesini, Itachi. Kau dianugrahi segudang bakat dan kecerdasan, tapi itu tak membuatmu menjadi seorang yang tamak. Justru kau dengan tulus mengabdikan diri dan menyayangi segala hal yang ingin kau lindungi. Sebagai tokoh pendukung untuk menciptakan perdamaian, sikapmu terlalu sempurna, Itachi."

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Hamura-sama."

"Itu sudah sepantasnya, Itachi. Tugasmu di dunia Shinobi telah selesai. Kau berhasil, Itachi." puji Hamura dengan bangga

"Terimakasih, Hamura-sama. Lalu, apa setelah ini saya akan dikembalikan ke alam kematian?" tanya Itachi

"Tidak Itachi. Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kemari karena aku ingin memberimu sebuah misi. Itupun kalau kau menyetujuinya. Kalaupun kau menolak, itu juga tak apa, aku tak memaksamu." ucap Hamura

"Misi? Misi apa yang hendak anda berikan pada saya, Hamura-sama?" tanya Itachi lagi

"Mendamaikan dunia." jawab Hamura singkat

"Tapi, bukankah sekarang ini Dunia sudah berada dalam perdamaian?" tanya Itachi sedikit bingung.

"Ya untuk saat ini. Tapi jangan lupa kalau disini adalah dimensi ruang dan waktu, Itachi. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, sistem dunia Shinobi telah berubah. Setelah jutaan tahun nanti, dunia shinobi hanya akan menjadi legenda yang hilang. Dunia yang baru itu, sangat berbeda dengan dunia yang kau kenal selama ini. Dunia yang tak hanya dihuni bangsa manusia, tapi juga berbagai ras dan jenis mahluk berbeda seperti malaikat, iblis, vampir, yokai, bahkan dewa-dewi dari berbagai mitologi." ucap Hamura menerangkan

"Hm, sepertinya rumit." ucap Itachi menganalisa

"Benar. Perbedaan ras dan jenis, membuat semua mahluk-mahluk itu menginginkan dominasi untuk bisa berdiri di puncak kekuasaan. Maka, kekacauan dan peperangan pun tak terelakkan. Jadi, apa kau bersedia menerima misi, bukan. Apa kau bersedia menerima takdir itu, Itachi?" pinta Hamura penuh harap

"Jika untuk perdamaian, aku bersedia, hamura-sama." jawab Itachi tegas

Hamura tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Itachi. Memang tak salah untuknya memilih Itachi untuk menerima takdir ini.

"Terimakasih. Tapi perlu kau tahu, Itachi. Dunia yang akan kau tempati nanti benar-benar berbeda. Saat kau dilahirkan kembali sebagai manusia, kau tak akan mengingat sedikitpun kehidupanmu sebelumnya sebagai Uchiha. Bahkan kau juga tak akan mengingat kita pernah bertemu seperti ini."

"Apa itu artinya aku juga tak bisa menggunakan Chakra, juga Sharingan?" tanya Itachi

"Dengar, di dunia baru nanti, ada beberapa manusia memiliki kemampuan unik yang berbeda-beda antara 1 dan lainnya. Kemampuan itu disebut Sacred Gear. Jadi aku akan membekali Sharingan sebagai Sacred Gear mu. Juga mengenai chakra, meskipun disana nanti juga ada, tapi itu sangat langka. Kususnya di kalangan manusia. Jadi kau harus mempelajarinya. Lagipula, ada banyak jenis-jenis kekuatan lain yang ada disana nanti." jelas Hamura.

"Aku paham, Hamura-sama."

"Lalu karna Sharingan mu terkandung kekuatan Dewa Tsukoyomi, Dewi Amaterasu, dan Dewa Susano'o di dalamnya. Maka Sacred Gearmu akan masuk ke jajaran Longinus." tambah Hamura.

"Longinus?"

"Pada dasarnya, Sacred Gear hanya memiliki 1 kemampuan unik. Tapi ada kasus tertentu dimana terdapat beberapa Sacred Gear yang memiliki beberapa kekuatan unik sekaligus yang dikatakan mampu membunuh Tuhan, itulah yang disebut Longinus. Saat ini terdapat 13 Longinus yang sudah muncul. Jadi Sharingan-mu akan menjadi yang ke 14. Meskipun jumlah Longinus akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu." ucap Homura menerangkan

"Begitu."

"Satu hal lagi, Itachi. Kau juga akan memiliki seorang adik laki-laki pemilik Longinus juga, Boosted Gear, dimana di dalamnya tersimpan Seekor kaisar Naga merah. Salah satu Naga langit yang ditakuti Tuhan. Peranmu nanti bukan sebagai pendukung lagi, tapi bersama dengan adikmu, kalian berdua ditakdirkan sebagai tokoh utama yang menciptakan perdamaian di dunia baru itu." tambah Hamura lagi.

Kemudian Itachi kembali berlutut.

"Terimakasih, Hamura-sama. Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa anda menjelaskan sebanyak ini sedangkan nantinya saya tak akan mengingat semua pertemuan kita ini?" tanya Itachi

"Fufufu... Setelah ini kau memang akan melupakan seluruh kehidupanmu sebelumnya juga pertemuan kita ini. Tapi, semua materi yang kukatakan ini akan tetap kau ingat. Sekarang sudah waktunya. Ulurkan tanganmu." pinta Hamura

Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya lalu disambut dengan uluran tangan Hamura. Kemudian cahaya putih menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Itachi dan Itachi lenyap bersama cahaya itu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia kelak, itu bergantung pada kekuatan mata dan kekuatan tubuh kalian berdua, Itachi, Issei." gumam Hamura pada dirinya sendiri.

-  
-

* * *

Di sebuah rumah sakit, di salah satu ruangan. Seorang pria tampak gelisah sembari mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, pintu itu terbuka dan seorang Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, si pria segera menghampiri Dokter itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?!" tanya pria itu begitu panik

"Proses persalinan berjalan lancar. Selamat tuan Hyoudou, anak anda laki-laki." ucap Dokter sambil menyalami pria itu.

Pria itu begitu senang lalu memasuki ruangan untuk segera melihat istri dan anaknya. Sangat wajar baginya bersikap seperti itu karena ini adalah hari kelahiran putranya, terlebih lagi itu putra pertama di keluarganya, keluarga Hyoudou.

Pria itu menghampiri istrinya yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang bersama dengan bayinya.

"Terimakasih, sayang." ucap pria itu lalu mencium kening istrinya.

"Iya sayang, lalu, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan nama untuknya?" tanya sang istri

"Tentu." dengan bahagia Pria itu menatap putranya. Seorang bayi yang begitu imut dengan rambut hitamnya, serta terdapat tanda lahir berupa garis tipis di kedua pipi bayi mungil itu.

"Lihat sayang, dia tampan sepertiku. Tanda lahir di pipinya juga membuatnya semakin tampan. Bagaimana kalau kita namai Itachi. Hyoudou Itachi." ucap pria itu sambil membelai pipi putranya.

Sang istri yang mendengarpun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia karena sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang ibu.

Pada hari ini, keluarga Hyoudou mendapat anugerah terbesar berupa kelahiran putra pertamanya. Dan secara kebetulan, atau mungkin sudah ditakdirkan. Anak laki-laki itu diberi nama Itachi. Hyoudou Itachi.

Keluarga Hyoudou memang hanya keluarga sederhana. Namun di balik kesederhanaan itu, kebahagiaan selalu mewarnai hari-hari pasangan suami-istri tersebut berkat kehadiran putra pertama mereka.

Tak sampai disana. Setahun kemudian, Kebahagian begitu besar kembali didapat keluarga Hyoudou karena pada hari itu lahirlah putra kedua mereka. Bayi laki-laki berambut coklat, yang dinamai Issei. Hyoudou Issei.

Keluarga sederhana ini pun menjadi semakin ramai setelah memiliki dua putra yang melengkapi kebahagian dan kehangatan dalam rumah sederhana itu.

Sederhana tapi Bahagia. Hanya kalimat itu yang pantas untuk menggambarkan segala hal di dalam keluarga Hyoudou.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, kedua putra Hyoudou kini tengah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak usia 9 tahun dan 10 tahun. Keduanya tumbuh menjadi dua karakter yang berbeda dimana sang adik yaitu Issei menjadi anak yang aktif dan ceria. Sedangkan sang kakak, yaitu Itachi, tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam dan tenang. Namun meski berbeda, keduanya sangat akrab dan saling peduli satu sama lain. Semisal, saat Issei merengek ingin main game RPF berdua, Itachi selalu bersedia menemaninya. Juga ketika Itachi tengah bersantai sambil membaca buku, saat Itachi meminta Issei untuk mengambilkan minum, Issei juga mematuhinya. Bahkan tak jarang Issei ikut menemani kakaknya dan ikut membaca buku yang lain sambil bertanya-tanya ke Itachi jika ada bagian dari isi buku yang tak ia mengerti. Tapi tetap saja. Jika Itachi menyukai buku-buku yang berisi berbagai macam pengetahuan umum, maka Issei hanya mau membaca buku tertentu saja yang dianggapnya menarik, seperti buku cerita semacam komik, juga buku-buku sejarah mitologi yang ada gambar ilustrasi dewa ataupun monster. Tapi sebenarnya, buku yang paling disukai Issei adalah buku porno. Yah, tapi sayangnya Itachi sama sekali tidak punya buku seperti itu.

Seperti halnya sekarang ini. Di teras rumah, Itachi tengah membaca sebuah buku dengan tenang, juga ada beberapa tumpukan buku lain di dekatnya yang menanti giliran untuk dibaca. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Issei juga tengah membaca sebuah buku dengan serius. Tak biasanya Issei terlihat seserius itu hanya karena 1 buku.

"Nii-san?"

"Ada apa Ise?"

"Chakra... Apa itu?"

Pada pertanyaan Issei, Itachi berhenti membaca buku yang dipegangnya lalu beralih melihat ke buku yang dibaca adiknya.

"Itu buku tentang ninja yang kudapatkan di perpustakaan kota beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa kau menyukainya, Ise?"

"Ini membuatku tertarik, Nii-san. Dari yang diajarkan di sekolah, Ninja adalah salah 1 budaya jepang selain Samurai. Jika Samurai bertarung menggunakan pedang, maka Ninja menggunakan shuriken dan senjata rahasia lainnya. Tapi di buku ini disebutkan jika Ninja bertarung menggunakan chakra. Sebenarnya, chakra itu apa Nii-san?" tanya Issei yang masih melihat buku yang dipegangnya

"Chakra, itu sebutan kekuatan yang dimiliki para ninja kuno dari legenda yang hilang. Dalam kungfu china, disebut juga aliran Chi. Jadi arti mudahnya, chakra semacam kekuatan dalam." ucap Itachi menerangkan.

"Kekuatan dalam ya." ucap Issei tertunduk sambil memegang tangan kirinya.

"Hn?"

Kemudian Issei mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakaknya yg duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Aniki-san. Aku... Boleh aku cerita sesuatu?" tanyanya

"Ada apa, Ise?"

"Umm... Tapi Nii-san janji tak akan menceritakannya pada Tou-san ataupun Kaa-san." pinta Issei

"Ya. Aku janji."

"Begini... Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika aku bermimpi menemukan pulai Oppai. Aku mencoba berlabuh di pulau itu! Tapi, tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap. Pulau Oppai juga lenyap. Saat semua gelap, muncul sepasang mata hijau besar yang bersinar dalam kegelapan. Semakin mendekat, lalu tampaklah naga merah raksasa di depanku! Aku kira dia akan memakanku, tapi, dia malah berbicara padaku. Namanya Welsh Dragon Ddraig sang Sekiryuutei. Aku semakin ketakutan. Saat aku terbangun, sudah ada sarung tangan naga merah di tangan kiriku. Seperti ini."

Usai mengatakan itu, Issei menunjukan lengan kirinya pada Itachi. Cahaya merah muncul lalu memadat dan berubah menjadi gauntlet merah yang menyelimuti lengan kirinya.

Itachi yang melihat itu pun ekspresinya tetap datar tanpa berubah sedikitpun. Iris mata hitamnya dengan tenang mengamati gauntlet merah yang menyelimuti lengan adiknya. Hingga pandangan terhenti pada 1 titik, lambang kaisar naga merah yang berada di punggung tangan gaunlet itu.

Sedangkan Ise, dia terlihat heran sendiri karena kakaknya sama sekali tak terkejut melihat perubahan aneh yang tiba-tiba. Lalu Issei bertanya pada kakaknya, "Nii-san tidak terkejut?" tanya Issei bingung.

"Dengar Ise. Gaunlet ini, Sacred Gear. Namanya Boosted Gear. Kemampuan dasarnya adalah menggandakan kekuatan tiap 10 detik tanpa batas. Ini Sacred Gear hebat. Bayangkan, jika kekuatanmu terus meningkat, kau bisa saja melebihi Dewa sekalipun." ucap Itachi menerangkan

"He-hebat! T-tapi tunggu, darimana Aniki-san tahu itu semua?" tanya Issei semakin bingung

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku sendiri juga punya." ucap Itachi menutup mata, kemudian saat membukanya kembali-

'Srink

Pupil matanya menjadi merah dihasi motif lingkaran hitam kecil yang di kelilingi 3 tomoe hitam.

"Ini punyaku. Sharingan."

Issei hanya bisa melongo melihat bentuk perubahan pada mata kakaknya. Mata yang terlihat indah, namun juga berbahaya.

"Mata aniki-san terlihat keren! Kenapa tak menunjukannya pada semua orang, Nii-san?! Andai aku punya mata itu, pasti banyak gadis mengejarku, huh." gerutu Issei sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut adiknya.

"Jadi Ise, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan soal chakra tadi?" tanya Itachi kembali ke topik utama

"Saat membaca buku ini, yang menerangkan kalau Ninja menggunakan senjata rahasia dan chakra, awalnya aku berfikir, lengan kiriku, ini muncul dari dalam tubuhku. Dan aku mengira ini jugalah chakra." ucap Issei

"Tidak Ise. Sacred Gear adalah kekuatan unik yang hanya dimilik orang-orang tertentu. Tidak semua orang memilikinya. Sedangkan chakra, itu adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari dalam tubuh. Semua orang pasti memilikinya asal mempelajari baik-baik." tutur Itachi

"Bisa dipelajari?"

"Tentu, apa kau tertarik, Ise?"

"Woaaa... Aku mau! Ayo kita pelajari! Latihan dengan Itachi-niisan! Ini akan hebat!" seru Issei dengan riang gembira.

"Ise..."

Itachi menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Um?" Saat Ise menoleh ke arahnya, kedua jari Itachi mendarat di kening Issei. Kebiasaan yang selalu Itachi lakukan pada adik tersayangnya. Meski usia mereka hanya beda 1 tahun, tapi Itachi menganggap Issei adalah adik kecilnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Issei merasa pemikiran jenius kakaknya itu tidak pantas dimiliki anak 10 tahun, jadi Issei menganggap kakaknya itu terlalu cepat dewasa di usia dan fisik yang tidak tepat. Awalnya Issei sedikit iri dengan kejeniusan kakaknya. Tapi karna Itachi tetap menyayangi dan peduli padanya, maka Issei sudah bersyukur. Jadi, Issei sangat bangga memiliki kakak seperti Itachi.

"Pertama-tama, kau harus makan dulu, Ise." ucap Itachi yang melepaskan kedua jarinya dari kening Issei

"Hehee." sedangkan Issei hanya bisa nyengir senang.

* * *

Pada malam harinya, di sebuah dataran yang cukup luas dan dikelilingi pepohonan, 2 orang anak kecil tengah duduk berhadapan dengan posisi meditasi Zazen.

2 anak kecil berusia 9 dan 10 tahun, merekalah Hyoudou bersaudara. Hyodou Itachi dan Hyoudou Issei.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka berdua akan latihan bersama untuk mempelajari cara menggunakan chakra.

Sebelum kemari, mereka mempelajari apa saja yang tertulis di buku bagaimana cara membuka chakra.

Di buku tertuliskan, dibutuhkan ketenangan dan konsrentasi yang super ekstrem untuk merasakan aliran energi di dalam tubuh. Terus tenang dan konsentrasi sampai menemukan sumber kekuatan itu dan membukanya agar bisa mengalir bebas ke seluruh organ tubuh. Itulah chakra.

Untuk Itachi, cara seperti itu tidaklah masalah. Tapi untuk Issei, itu masalah besar. Pasalnya Issei sudah terbiasa dengan sikap riang dan cerianya. Tapi jika tiba-tiba diharuskan menjadi tenang dan penuh konsentrasi, itu masalah besar. Apalagi ketenangan sampai level ekstrim, semakin besarlah masalahnya.

Tapi setelah Itachi menyarankan Ise agar berkonsultasi pada Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, dan minta bantuan padanya, kemungkinan Issei dalam menguasai penggunaan chakra meningkat 80%. Yah, pada dasarnya dari segi ketenangan, Issei terlalu buruk. Namun setelah bantuan Naga merah yang ada di tubuhnya, kemungkinannnya meningkat pesat.

Sudah sekian jam posisi meditasi zen mereka tak berubah sedikitpun. Perlahan hembusan angin yang tenang di sekitar mereka mulai terganggu. Semakin lama, semacam hawa energi mulai memancar dari tubuh kedua putra Hyoudou bersaudara itu.

Semakin lama semakin besar, namun perbedaan intensitas keduanya cukup jauh dimana aura pada Itachi terlihat stabil, sedangkan aura pada Issei terus meningkat semakin besar sehingga menyebabkan angin tertiup kencang mengguncang rerumputan dan pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Merasa ini akan mencolok, Itachi membuka matanya.

"Kendalikan kekuatanmu, Ise!" perintah Itachi.

Mendengar itu, Ise membuka mata dan menurunkan intensitas auranya.

"Hehee maaf Nii-san, aku terlalu bersemangat." ucap Issei nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah adiknya. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah larut malam, pasti Kaa-san sangat kawatir."

"Yosh! Tapi ini hebat, Nii-san! Buku itu, ternyata bukan hanya sekedar mitos. Ini benar-benar sungguhan."

"Awalnya aku juga mengira seperti itu. Buku itu juga sangat langka dan cuma ada 1 saja di perpustakaan kota. Sepertinya buku itu memang ditakdirkan hanya untuk kita." ucap Itachi menganalisa

"Benar sekali Nii-san! Kita berdua akan menjadi super hero yang melindungi Dunia ini! Lalu aku akan dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik! Aku akan menjadi raja Hareem!" seru Issei dengan wajah bejat

"Ise..."

Itachi melambaikan tangan memanggil adiknya. Melihat itu, dengan riang gembira Issei berlari ke arahnya. Setelah sampai,

"Aw." keluh Issei karena lagi-lagi Itachi mengetuk keningnya dengan 2 jari seperti biasa.

"Huh, Kenapa Nii-san selalu seperti ini?" gerutu Issei dengan cemberut

"Ayo kita pulang. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi latihan ke tahap selanjutnya." ucap Itachi tersenyum kecil

"Ha'i, Nii-san!" seru Issei kembali bersemangat

Kemudian, kedua Hyoudou bersaudara ini mengayuh sepeda masing-masing menuju rumah mereka.

Takdir dari kakak beradik yang akan menggenggam nasib dunia. Perdamaian yang akan mereka perjuangkan.

Dengan kekuatan matanya. Juga kekuatan tubuhnya. Dua kekuatan berbeda namun saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Semuanya dimulai dari sini.

-

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Hallo, salam jumpa dengan saya ^_^  
Ini, fict ketiga saya yang saya buat karena tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk masukin Itachi Uchiha ke Dunia DxD -_-  
Baru prolognya, yah mau bagaimana lagi, ini baru sekedar percobaan. Kalau bagi readers-san ini bagus ya insya_Allah saya bakal lanjutin :)  
Juga untuk fict Devil of DxD (Crossover Devil May Cry - DxD) masih tetep lanjut kok. Cuma karena kebetulan dapet ide bikin crosover Naruto (kususnya Itachi) - DxD, daripada nantinya jadi imajinasi yang hilang (?) ya ada baiknya aku publish saja. Saya harap Readers-san sekalian suka.  
Akhir kata Review ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya  
Rate : T (semi M)  
Pair : Itachi - ? , Issei - ?, (Not Yaoi, maybe harem)  
Warning : Typo(s), sedikit OOC (maybe), etc

* * *

Life 2. first meeting with wild devil

* * *

"Katon - Gogakyu no jutsu!"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Sedangkan lawan di hadapannya, yaitu seorang pemuda berambut hitam halus panjang merapal segel tangan lalu menembakan air dari mulutnya.

"Suiton - Shuryuudan!"

'jbruaaassh

Api dan air berbenturan menghasilkan uap air yang menjadi kabut yang cukup tebal. Kemudian, pemuda berambut coklat jabrik berlari menembus kabut sembari tangan kirinya terselimuti petir.

"Chidori!"

'jleeb

Pukulan petir pemuda berambut coklat itu sukses menembus dada pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang merupakan lawannya. Ya, mereka adalah Hyoudou Issei yang tengah bertarung melawan kakaknya sendiri, Hyoudou Itachi.

"Ghh..." Itachi memuntahkan darah karena dadanya tertembus Chidori Issei.

"Ini jurus baruku. Bagaimana, hebat kan, Nii-san?" ucap Issei bangga tanpa mencabut tangan kirinya dari dada Itachi.

"Seharusnya kau menggunakan tangan kananmu untuk jurus ini sehingga tangan kirimu bisa mengaktifkan Boosted Gear. Dengan begitu serangannya bisa lebih mematikan." ujar Itachi dengan tenang meskipun kondisinya sendiri cukup parah.

"Ah benar juga! Kenapa aku tak terpikirkan hal itu, hah... Nii-san memang benar-benar jenius..." ucap Issei menghela nafas dan bodohnya lagi dia sama sekali tak berniat mencabut tangan kirinya dari dada Itachi.

"Tak apa, lain kali pikirkan dulu sebelum bertindak." ujar Itachi lalu tubuhnya memecah menjadi puluhan gagak yang terbang ke sekiling Issei.

Issei kembali waspada dengan gagak-gagak yang terbang mengitarinya. Kemudian secara bersama-sama, para gagak itu meluncur lurus ke arah Issei sekaligus.

"Heh, lagi-lagi Genjutsu. Sharingan-mu memang hebat, Nii-san." ucap Issei merapal segel tangan. "Kai!"

Usai melafalkan itu, semua gagak yang meluncur ke arah Issei, bulu-bulunya rontok lalu semua gagak itu berubah menjadi Shuriken. Ya, puluhan Shuriken menerjang ke arah Issei.

"!" Issei yang tak menduga itu menghindari shuriken-shuriken itu. Gerakan Issei memang lincah sehingga bisa menghindari semuanya. Tapi karena Issei bergerak sembarangan dia malah tergelincir dan jatuh ke tanah. Issei mencoba bangkit lagi, namun ada seseorang yang menodongkan kunai ke lehernya. Ya, dialah Itachi. Yang menakjubkannya lagi, kondisi Itachi nampak baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah sore." ucap Itachi dengan wajah datar

"Huh, meski aku punya tehnik baru, aku tetap tak bisa mengalahkan Nii-san." gerutu Issei

Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya. Lalu ia menon-aktifkan Sharingan-nya dan menyimpan kembali kunainya.

"Ise." panggil Itachi yang melambaikan tangannya.

Melihat itu Issei segera bangun lalu, kedua jari Itachi mendarat di kening Issei. Mendapat perlakuan itu, Issei sedikit sebal.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Itachi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Issei.

"Hei tunggu aku, Nii-san!" seru Issei berlari kecil mengejar kakaknya

* * *

Ya, sekian tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali mereka mempelajari apa yang namanya chakra. Kini keduanya telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan. Seiring pertumbuhan mereka, kemampuan mereka semakin berkembang hingga sekarang mereka menguasai ninjutsu, bahkan menciptakan jutsu andalan mereka masing-masing.

Saat ini Itachi sudah berusia 18 tahun dimana adiknya, Issei berusia 17 tahun. Status sosial mereka adalah pelajar SMA dimana Itachi pelajar kelas 3 dan Issei kelas 2. Juga keduanya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, yaitu Akademi Kuou. Sebuah sekolah yang awalnya hanya untuk anak perempuan, tapi beberapa tahun terakhir ini berubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Tapi tetap saja, rasio siswi perempuan jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan siswa laki-laki. Bagi Itachi, itu hanyalah situasi yang biasa saja. Tapi bagi Issei, situasi seperti itu adalah surga. Yah, meski kedua Hyoudou bersaudara ini tumbuh bersama selama belasan tahun, tapi tetap saja sifat dan kepribadian mereka berbeda. Tak hanya di kehidupan sekolah, tapi di banyak hal lainnya mereka tetap berbeda.

Namun meski berbeda, keduanya tetaplah adik kakak yang saling peduli satu sama lain.

Matahari bersinar di ufuk barat tanda senja telah menjelang. Kedua bersaudara ini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan perkomplekan di kota Kuou. Suasana semakin sepi, hampir tak ada seorangpun yang berlalu lalang di jalanan selain mereka berdua.

"Nii-san, kenapa tidak pakai Hiraishin-ku saja biar bisa cepat sampai rumah?" tanya Issei yang berjalan di samping Itachi sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Ya, itu mungkin ide bagus. Tapi kau tahu? Sudah sejak lama aku merasa ada banyak keanehan di kota tempat kita tinggal ini. Tidakkah kau juga merasakannya?" tanya balik Itachi yang berjalan dengan tenang.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga kadang-kadang merasa ada yang aneh dengan daerah ini. Terlebih lagi saat malam. Contohnya waktu aku pulang malam setelah bermain di rumah Matsuda tempo hari. Di perjalanan pulang, aku merasa ada suatu energi aneh. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, yang jelas itu bukan chakra. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menuju asal energi itu. Tapi saat aku sampai, tak ada apapun disana." terang Issei

"Begitu. Apa nagamu juga tak tahu soal keanehan ini?" tanya Itachi

"Aku pernah menanyakan soal ini pada Ddraig. Dia tahu segalanya. Tapi dia tak pernah menceritakannya. Ddraig hanya bilang padaku agar jangan pedulikan soal itu toh pada kenyataannya itu juga tidak penting. Begitulah. Jadi ku hiraukan saja keanehan-keanehan itu. Lalu Nii-san, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya balik Issei

"Ya, sedikit. Aku bahkan kemarin menemukan sebuah buku yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua itu. Bukan buku juga, tapi sebuah kitab. Meski aku belum menemui bukti-bukti dari apa yang tertulis dalam kitab itu." ucap Itachi

"Kitab?"

"Kitab injil. Dimana di dalamnya tertulis sebuah sejarah 3 eksistensi yang sampai saat ini masih ada yang menghuni dunia ini." tutur Itachi

"Tunggu, bukankah kitab Injil itu kitabnya agama kristiani? Kenapa Aniki membacanya? Jangan bilang kalau Nii-san tertarik untuk masuk ke agama itu." terka Issei

"Tidak. Aku hanya tertarik dengan sejarah yang tertulis di dalamnya."

"Sejarah?"

"Ya. Sejarah perang besar 3 fraksi antara fraksi Tuhan dan malaikat, fraksi malaikat jatuh, dan fraksi iblis." terang Itachi

"Woaa sepertinya menarik! Boleh aku pinjam kitab itu Nii-san?" pinta Issei bersemangat. Yah pasalnya Issei menyukai hal-hal supranatural seperti itu. Jadi percakapan seperti ini membuatnya cukup senang.

"Tentu. Tapi sepertinya, kita akan menemukan bukti keanehan itu disini. Lihat."

Sesuai perkataan Itachi, agak jauh di hadapan mereka, tepatnya dari bayang-bayang belakang pohon muncul sesosok mahluk dengan penampilan aneh dimana tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, bulu-bulu hitam tumbuh di sekujur punggungnya, juga kuku-kuku panjang nan tajam yang tumbuh di tangan dan kakinya, serta taring-taring tajam yang mencuat keluar dari mulut besarnya. Sekilas, mahluk ini terlihat seperti monster. Tidak, dia memang monster.

"Kukuku dua anak muda. Waktu yang tepat, kebetulan aku sedang lapar." ucap Monster itu menyeringai melihat Itachi dan Issei di hadapannya.

Itachi memandang monster itu dengan tatapan datar. Sedangkan Issei, dia memasang posisi siaga.

"Biar aku yang menghadapinya, Nii-san." ucap Issei bersiap dengan kunai Hiraishin-nya.

"Jangan. Kalau kau yang bertarung nantinya tempat ini akan rusak. Biar aku saja." ucap Itachi memejamkan matanya.

"Huh, baiklah." keluh Issei mendengus sebal.

"Sombong sekali kau anak muda! Kalian hanya akan menjadi makananku! Matilah!" seru Monster itu melompat hendak menerkam Itachi dan Issei.

Saat cakar monster itu hampir mencabik tubuh Itachi, Itachi membuka matanya.

"Sharingan..."

Mata merah dengan 3 tomoe hitam. Ya, itu adalah Sacred Gear Itachi, Sharingan. Tapi meski Itachi mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya, dia sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya sehingga cakar monster itu dengan sukses mencabik-cabik tubuh Itachi hingga termutilasi menjadi beberapa bagian. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Issei, dia segera melompat mundur.

"Haha dasar bodoh. Hei monster jelek! Kalau aku jadi kau aku tak akan melakukan itu tahu!" seru Issei yang melompat mundur

"Diam kau bocah! Selanjutnya giliranmu!" seru monster itu yang bersiap menyerang Issei

"Huh, apa kau pikir kau sudah mengalahkan Aniki-ku? Bahkan aku sendiri juga terjebak, huh. Ah benar juga, aku tadi juga melihat matanya! Sial sial!" gerutu Issei pada dirinya sendiri

"Matanya?" monster itu sedikit kebingungan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, monster itu terkejut menyadarinya. Ya, monster itu menyadari perubahan pada mata Itachi sebelum ia menyerangnya tadi. Kemudian monster itu melihat potongan-potongan tubuh Itachi yang berceceran di jalanan sekitarnya.

Benar saja. Tiap-tiap potongan tubuh Itachi mulai berdenyut lalu mengembang dan tumbuh semakin besar. Semakin besar hingga terbentuk sosok Itachi yang utuh seperti sedia kala. Tak hanya satu, tapi ada tujuh Itachi yang tercipta dari potongan-potongan tubuh tadi. Ketujuh Itachi itu lantas berdiri mengelingi sang monster. Sharingan pada ketujuh Itachi memandang tenang pada sang monster itu. Sedangkan monster itu, dia terlihat panik.

"K-kemampuan membelah diri?! Apa kau pengguna Sacred Gear?!" tanya monster itu dengan terkejut.

"Ya."

"Aku,"

"memang-"

"-pengguna Sacred Gear."

"Tapi."

"bukan itu-"

"-kemampuanku."

Ketujuh Itachi itu menjawabnya dengan bersahut-sahutan yang membuat monster itu geram.

"Brengsek!"

Monster itu menghajar ketujuh Itachi dengan membabi buta. Sedangkan ketujuh Itachi, mereka hanya diam saja merelakan tubuhnya dicabik-cabik hingga tercerai berai menjadi banyak potongan. Monster itu nampak menyeringai setelah menghabisi ketujuh Itachi tersebut.

Sedangkan agak jauh di belakang, Issei, dia malah menertawakan adegan yang baru saja disaksikannya, "Hahaha, percuma saja."

Benar saja, dari potongan-potongan tubuh dari ketujuh Itachi tadi mulai tumbuh kembali menjadi Itachi yang baru. Ya, bukan tujuh lagi, tapi puluhan lebih Itachi telah tercipta. Sang monster itu menjadi semakin panik melihat banyaknya Itachi.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Salah satu Itachi memberi komando, lalu puluhan Itachi yang lain dengan kunai di masing-masing tangannya menerjang monster itu secara bersamaan. Dengan kejamnya, para Itachi menikam monster itu dengan kunai masing-masing.

"Guuaaaahhhhh!"

Monster itu mengerang kesakitan mendapat banyak tikaman di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak berhenti di situ, para Itachi terus-menerus menikam monster itu. Meski terkadang monster itu berhasil mengeyahkan beberapa Itachi, namun para Itachi yang lain maju dan bergantian menikamnya sekaligus. Seharusnya, monster itu sudah mati setelah mendapat banyak tikaman. Tapi sampai sekarang, monster itu tak kunjung mati. Kejamnya lagi, para Itachi masih tak berhenti menikamnya berulang-ulang. Monster itu hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

"Gyaahhh kenapa?! Ghh kenapa tak bunuh aku saja sekalian uwaaahhhh!"

Salah satu Itachi yang sedari tadi diam dengan tenang menjawabnya.

"Kau tak mungkin mati. Karna ini hanya ilusi."

"I...ilusi?! Guahh j-jadi kemampuanmu... Huaaahhhh...!"

Ya, ini adalah dunia ilusi yang diciptakan Itachi. Genjutsu. Jurus andalan yang Itachi ciptakan dengan memperpadukan Sharingan dan chakra. Genjutsu memang hanyalah tehnik ilusi. Dan yang namanya ilusi, ini hanyalah menyerang mental target. Memang nampaknya target, yaitu monster itu terus mengerang kesakitan karena terus-menerus ditikam tiada habisnya. Tapi sebenarnya, di dunia nyata, tubuh monster itu masih utuh baik-baik saja. Bahkan di dunia nyata, puluhan Itachi itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah ada. Semua itu hanya ilusi. Kenyataannya Itachi hanya ada satu.

Memang. Di dunia nyata, Itachi dan Issei masih berdiri dengan tenang. Sedangkan di hadapannya, monster itu, ia tengah diam mematung. Kondisi tubuhnya memang baik-baik saja. Tapi pandanganan matanya, kosong seolah tiada kehidupan. Tidak, monster itu masih hidup. Hanya saja dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya karena masih terjebak di dunia ilusi sampai membuat mentalnya benar-benar hancur seperti itu. Issei yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Hhh kenapa tak dibunuh saja, Nii-san?"

"Biarkan saja. Dia tak akan bisa lepas dari genjutsu-ku. Jadi tak ada yang perlu di kawatirkan." jawab Itachi lalu menonaktifkan Sharingan-nya

"Ngomong-ngomong, mahluk apa dia itu? Aku tak menyangka genjutsu akan bekerja pada monster sepertinya." tanya Issei

"Jika dikaitkan dengan kitab injil, mungkin mahluk seperti itulah yang disebut dengan iblis. Dan selama dia adalah mahluk yang memiliki akal pikiran, maka genjutsu akan tetap bekerja padanya." terang Itachi

"Begitu. Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus membaca kitab injil itu, Nii-san. Juga Ddraig, kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku sih? Ini penting buatku tahu?!" keluh Issei yang memegang tangan kirinya.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin nagamu ingin kau mencari tahu sendiri." ujar Itachi menenangkan Issei

"Benar juga. Ah matahari sudah hampir terbenam! Mana aku masih banyak PR! Aniki, ayo gunakan Hiraishin-ku saja!" ajak Issei yang panik lalu mengeluarkan kunai Hiraishinnya

"Baiklah, ayo." ucap Itachi menyetujui ajakan adiknya

Dengan segera, Issei memegang pundak Itachi. Lalu sedetik kemudian, keduanya menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya merah meninggalkan monster iblis yang masih terdiam mematung.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah kepergian Hyoudou bersaudara, lingkaran sihir crimson muncul di hadapan monster iblis itu. Kemudian dari lingkaran sihir, munculah beberapa orang yang diantaranya seorang gadis berambut crimson panjang, Rias Gremory. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir poni tail, Himejima Akeno. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, Kiba Yuuto. Dan seorang gadis kecil berambut putih, Toujou Koneko.

Ya mereka adalah para iblis kelompok Gremory.

Rias memandang tajam iblis monster yang diam mematung di hadapannya. Sedangkan para budaknya tengah siaga.

"Beraninya iblis liar sepertimu memasuki wilayahku, siapa kau?!" tanya Rias langsung.

Sedangkan yang ditanya, hanya diam saja. Rias dan lainnya masih menanti respon iblis liar itu sambil tetap waspada. Namun sekian waktu menunggu, iblis monster itu tak kunjung merespon. Bahkan bergerak sedikitpun juga tidak. Rias dan para budaknya malah terheran sendiri melihatnya.

"Mou, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tidur, atau mati?" ucap Rias bertanya-tanya

"Tidak Buchou. Saya merasakan masih adanya energi kehidupan padanya. Tapi," ucap Koneko terhenti

"Tapi apa, Koneko-chan?" tanya Rias

"...Aliran ki monster itu sedikit kacau. Sepertinya dia habis bertarung melawan pengguna chakra." jelas Koneko yang membuat semuanya terkejut

"C-chakra?"

"Ara-ara, bukannya di wilayah ini satu-satunya pengguna chakra senjutsu hanya Koneko-chan saja?" ucap Akeno bertanya-tanya

"Koneko-chan, apa dia terkena Senjutsu?" tanya Kiba memastikan

"Tidak, Yuuto-senpai. Itu bukan senjutsu. Meski aliran ki monster itu kacau, tapi energi kehidupan dan fisiknya baik-baik saja. Itu pasti efek Genjutsu." jawab Koneko

"Jika itu genjutsu, seharusnya efeknya akan menghilang setelah penggunanya pergi kan?" ucap Rias bertanya-tanya

"Saya sendiri juga terkejut, Buchou. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan genjutsu biasa. Ini terlalu hebat untuk seukuran genjutsu." jelas Koneko dengan kalem

"Ara-ara, hanya menerka-nerka tak akan menyelesaikan semua kan? Biar kubangunkan dia dan tanyakan langsung padanya ufufu" usai mengatakan itu, Akeno mengangkat tangannya ke atas lalu petir yang cukup besar menyambar iblis liar itu.

'gagagagaga

Tubuh iblis itu gosong dan mengepulkan asap di sekujur tubuhnya lalu ambruk. Meski begitu, iblis itu tak kunjung bangun juga. Melihat itu, Rias dan para budaknya segera menghampiri iblis itu.

"Hhh kau terlalu berlebihan Akeno." ucap Rias menghela nafas, sedangkan Akeno hanya tersenyum manis tak berdosa.

"Mungkin aku bisa membangunkannya." ucap Koneko menyentuh iblis itu

Perlahan, touki putih menyelimuti telapak tangan Koneko. Setelah beberapa saat, Koneko melepaskan tangannya dari monster itu.

Benar saja, itu bekerja. Mata kosong monster itu perlahan mendapatkan kembali cahayanya. Hingga akhirnya, monster itu benar-benar bangun. Tapi meski terbangun, tubuh monster itu malah gemetaran. Ya, dia dilanda ketakutan begitu dalam akibat genjutsu Itachi sebelumnya. Meski sekarang ia telah terbebas, tetapi ketakutannya tetap tak menghilang. Mentalnya sudah benar-benar hancur. Saking hancurnya, dia bahkan tak mampu beranjak dari tempatnya sedikitpun. Lebih terkejut lagi monster itu melihat empat orang iblis di hadapannya.

"S-siapa kalian?! D-dimana bocah manusia itu?!" teriak monster itu ketakutan.

Rias dan para budaknya malah dibuat semakin bingung akan tingkah monster itu. 'Seorang bocah manusia', itulah yang mereka bingungkan.

"Kami kelompok Gremory kemari untuk memusnahkan iblis liar sepertimu! Lagipula, apa yang kau maksud dengan bocah manusia?" tanya Rias mengacungkan jarinya pada monster itu

"Cepat bunuh aku! A-aku tak mau merasakan itu lagi, cepatlah brengsek!" pinta sekaligus maki monster itu

"Buchou, ini tak ada gunanya. Mentalnya sudah hancur." ucap Kiba

"Hhh baiklah. Matilah!" ucap Rias yang langsung melenyapkan monster itu dengan power of destruction-nya tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

Tugas mereka berempat telah selesai. Namun, meski iblis liar itu telah musnah, justru muncul segudang pertanyaan di benak mereka akan apa yang di alami iblis liar itu sebelumnya. Chakra, genjutsu, manusia. Kurang lebih tiga point utama itu yang tengah mereka pikirkan.

"Aku tak pernah menduga ada manusia pengguna chakra disini. Terlebih lagi genjutsu." gumam Kiba

"Awalnya aku kira ada salah satu yokai milik Abe-san pengguna senjutsu yang bertarung melawan iblis liar itu sebelumnya. Tapi seorang manusia... Itu sungguh mustahil." ucap Rias menegaskan dugaannya.

Pada hakikatnya, Rias Gremory adalah iblis kelas tinggi yang menguasai wilayah kota Kuou ini. Jadi dia tahu seluk beluk wilayah ini beserta eksistensi supranatural yang menghuninya.

Benar. Di kota Kuou ini, selain manusia biasa, ada juga eksistensi lain yang menghuninya. Di antaranya, para iblis Gremory selaku penguasa kota Kuou. Juga beberapa yokai yang merupakan anak buah Abe, siswi sekolah akademi Kuou yang tinggal di kota ini atas ijin Rias. Walau terkadang ada eksistensi asing seperti iblis liar, malaikat jatuh, malaikat, atau bahkan eksorsis yang memasuki kota ini sehingga menyebabkan keributan dan pertikaian kecil. Seperti sekarang ini dimana seekor iblis liar memasuki wilayah ini dan menimbulkan kekacauan kecil. Meski pada akhirnya para iblis Gremory mampu mengatasinya dengan mudah.

Memang mudah, karena sebelumnya iblis liar itu sudah diatasi seorang manusia terlebih dahulu sehingga para iblis Gremory hanya tinggal menyelesaikannya saja. Seorang manusia pengguna chakra. Orang yang benar-benar tak terduga. Sejauh yang Rias tahu, kebanyakan pengguna chakra adalah yokai yang mampu menggunakan senjutsu. Sebagai contoh, Koneko yang merupakan budak benteng milik Rias. Koneko adalah iblis reinkarnasi yang merupakan yokai nekomata jenis nekoshou. Koneko jugalah pengguna senjutsu meskipun saat ini belum mahir. Tapi setidaknya Koneko paham hal-hal mengenai senjutsu, chakra, dan hal yang terkait dengan itu. Itu sudah hal umum bagi bangsa yokai untuk memahaminya.

Tapi untuk manusia, itu adalah hal langka, bahkan dikatakan mustahil.

Namun kenyataannya, itu ada. Itu bukan mustahil lagi. Ada seorang manusia pengguna chakra di kota ini, bukan. Tapi dua orang. Meskipun belum ada yang tahu siapa manusia itu, termasuk para iblis Gremory selaku penguasa kota ini.

Rias dan para budaknya masih kalut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Walau yang tengah mereka pikirkan pada dasarnya adalah hal yang sama, yaitu manusia pengguna chakra. Hal yang sebelumnya mereka anggap mustahil, tapi sekarang hal itu benar-benar ada. Namun hanya berpikir dan menebak-nebak saja tak akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang club dan membahasnya disana. Sepertinya aku harus mengundang Sona juga. Ayo kembali." ajak Rias

" " "Ha'i Buchou." " " jawab para budak Rias serempak

Kemudian mereka berempat menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir crimson.

Sesuatu yang mereka rasa jauh, tapi akan menjadi dekat pada waktunya.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Hallo... Jumpa lagi dengan saya setelah sekian lama -.-  
Umm maaf sebelumnya jika kelanjutannya lama. Yahh, ada 1 alasan sih... yaitu sempet BT karena tiba-tiba di kick dari grup FFN di fb tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan aku sendiri gak tau apa salahku sampai di kick, yg ngekick pun juga gak ngasi pemberitahuan apapun, huh... -.-  
Ya sudahlah...  
Well, karena sekarang ke-BT-an ku sudah agak berkurang ya ku lanjut dech fict ini :)  
Oke, sekian saja curhatnya. Akhir kata,, Review ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya  
Rate : T (semi M)  
Pair : Itachi - ? , Issei - ?, (Not Yaoi, maybe harem)  
Warning : Typo(s), sedikit OOC (maybe), etc

* * *

Life 3. School life, also spiritual life.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah rumah yang sederhana, rumah keluarga Hyoudou. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar, hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Letaknya pun berada di tengah perkomplekan dimana kanan kirinya di apit rumah tetangga-tetangganya. Di seberang jalan pun juga berjajar rumah-rumah perkomplekan lainnya.

Di dalam rumah Hyoudou, tepatnya di sebuah kamar di lantai dua, seorang pemuda berambut coklat, Hyoudou Issei, tengah tertidur di ranjangnya dengan tenang sembari memeluk gulingnya.

Kamar Issei, terliat seperti kamar dengan gaya anak muda jaman sekarang. Rak buku yang tertata rapi di sudut kamar, lemari pakaian yang tak terlalu besar, serta beberapa poster gadis cantik dan seksi yang menghiasi dindingnya. Di sebelah ranjangnya terdapat kursi dan meja belajar kecil dimana di atasnya terletak beberapa perlengkapan sehari-hari seperti alat tulis, lampu belajar, tas sekolah, juga jam weeker. Jarum jam weeker menunjukan pukul 6 tepat. Sudah waktunya jam weeker itu menunaikan tugasnya.

"Bangun! Bangun! Kalau tidak bangun nanti aku cium lho!"

Suara gadis tsundere yang berasal dari jam weeker. Namun suara jam itu tetap tak mampu membangunkan pemiliknya. Ya, Issei masih tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya. Meski jam itu bunyi berkali-kali tapi Issei tak kunjung bangun juga.

Cukup lama Issei tetap tertidur sampai-sampai jam weekernya berhenti berbunyi. Hingga akhirnya, seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ise! Ise! Cepat bangun! Kau harus sekolah! Ise!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu sembari tetap mengetuknya.

Sesaat kemudian, Issei menunjukan reaksi. Meski matanya masih terpejam, tapi tubuhnya mulai menunjukan gerakan kecil.

"Iya Kaa-san, sebentar lagi..." jawab Issei malas-malasan sambil bergelayut pada gulingnya

"Cepatlah Ise! Kakakmu sudah menunggu! Bangun!" teriak orang itu lagi yang ternyata adalah ibunya Issei

Sedangkan Issei malah kesal juga lalu perlahan membuka matanya. "Huh, memang jam berapa sih?" gumamnya sebal sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam weeker yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Issei melihat jam weekernya yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh.

"Aku terlambat!"

Jeritan panik Issei membahana ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Pagi yang ramai hanya karna satu anak bungsu Hyoudou. Sedangkan di ruang tamu, Itachi yang duduk disana bersama ayahnya hanya menghela nafas mendengar jeritan Issei.

"Hhh, adikmu selalu seperti itu..." keluh ayah Hyoudou setelah menghela nafas

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, maka itu namanya bukan Ise, Tou-san." ucap Itachi memejamkan mata sembari menyentuh keningnya

"Fufu kau benar." jawab ayah Hyoudou tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk pundak anaknya, Itachi.

Seperti itulah pagi hari di rumah Hyoudou. Meski dari luar nampak sederhana, tapi di dalanya ramai dan penuh kehangatan. Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis. Begitulah.

* * *

Singkat cerita, Itachi dan Issei yang sudah berseragam sekolah tengah berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka, Akademi Kuou.

"Nii-san?"

"Hn?"

"Monster yang semalam, bukan, tapi iblis. Apa bentuk iblis memang seperti itu?" tanya Issei

"Kenapa bertanya soal itu?" tanya balik Itachi

"Dari yang ku baca di kitab injil dan beberapa buku yang ku pinjam dari Nii-san. Di dunia ini terdapat mahluk dengan eksistensi berbagai jenis seperti iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Benar?" tanya Issei memastikan

"Jadi kau membaca semuanya, Ise? Ya, kau benar." jawab Itachi

"Semalam suntuk aku membaca semuanya. Hhh, karena itulah aku telat bangun pagi." ucap Issei menghela nafas

"Bukankah kau selalu telat bangun pagi?" sindir Itachi langsung

"I-iya sih. Tapi Nii-san. Seriusan, terkadang aku bertanya-tanya. Jika ada beberapa dari iblis, malaikat, ataupun malaikat jatuh yang tinggal di antara kita para manusia, jika wujud iblis bentuknya seperti monster yang semalam, apa itu tidak mencolok, Nii-san?" ucap Issei bertanya-tanya

"Tidak juga. Dari presepsiku, jika mereka tinggal di antara manusia, itu artinya mereka bisa membaur dengan sekitarnya." ucap Itachi

"Maksud Nii-san, mereka berwujud menyerupai manusia?" terka Issei

"Entah menyerupai atau memang sebenarnya wujud mereka memang sama dengan manusia, kurang lebih seperti itu. Meskipun ada juga yang berwujud monster seperti iblis yang semalam. Namun meski ada dari mereka yang berwujud manusia, tetap saja aura dan eksistensi mereka berbeda dari manusia biasa. Ku rasa kita bisa membedakannya dengan chakra sensor kita, Ise." jelas Itachi

"Begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja di sekolah aku juga merasa ada beberapa siswa yang memiliki aura berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya." ucap Issei

"Benar. Di sekolah kita memang ada beberapa eksistensi yang bukan manusia biasa. Bahkan kalau kau merasakannya lebih lanjut maka kau akan menyadari sekolah kita menyimpan sebuah misteri. Meski saat ini aku sendiri belum tahu apa misteri itu." tambah Itachi

"Hhh, tapi ada satu hal yang kuresahkan, Nii-san." ucap Issei menghela nafas

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi

"Ini mengenai sejarah perang besar 3 fraksi yang tercatat dalam kitap injil. Meski perang itu telah selesai, tapi ketiga fraksi itu masih jauh dari kata damai. Ironisnya lagi ada diantara mereka yang tinggal di dunia manusia ini. Sepertinya kita para manusia akan terlibat ke dalam pertikaian mereka itu." ucap Issei

"Tumben kau bisa berfikir sejauh itu, Ise?" sindir Itachi

"Huh, Aniki... Biar begini aku ini sudah 17 tahun tahu!" ucap Issei mendengus sebal

"Fufu sudahlah. Tak perlu berfikir sejauh itu. Lagipula kalau misal kau terlibat, kau bisa jaga diri sendiri bukan? Jadi tak perlu kawatir." ujar Itachi

"Haha, aku ini kuat, Nii-san! Aku bahkan tak berfikir akan kalah walau menghadapi pasukan mereka sekaligus, heh." ucap Issei penuh kebanggaan

"Jangan begitu, Ise, itu tak baik. Sekuat apapun kau, kalau kau menemukan lawan yang bisa memanfaatkan celah dan titik lemahmu, maka kau akan kalah sekalipun lawanmu lebih lemah darimu." ucap Itachi memperingatkan

"Ya ya aku tahu. Contohnya Nii-san, meski secara fisik aku lebih kuat, tapi Nii-san sangat tahu kelemahanku. Aku mengerti itu, tak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Huh, biar begitu aku berlatih setiap hari dan menciptakan tehnik baru untuk mengalahkan Nii-san!" gerutu Issei

"Nah, itu bagus. Teruslah berusaha, Ise." ujar Itachi

"Yosh! Itu sudah pasti!" jawab Issei bersemangat

Selagi mereka berdua berjalan sambil mengobrol seperti itu, sampailah kedua Hyoudou bersaudara ini ke sekolah mereka, Akademi Kuou. Sebuah sekolah yang cukup besar dengan berbagai fasilitas yang ada. Benar-benar sekolah yang terbaik di kota ini.

Setelah kedua Hyoudou bersaudara melewati gerbang sekolah, berbagai pasang mata siswa siswi lain memandang mereka. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, berbagai komentar bermunculan.

"Lihat! Itu Hyoudou bersaudara! Sang pangeran dan si binatang telah tiba!"

"Kyaaa Itachi-san! Pagi ini anda begitu tampaaann!"

"Hei Iseee, menyingkirlah dari situu!"

"Itachi-kyuuunn! Menjauhlah dari binatang ituuu!"

"Oi binatang-kun! Enyahlaaah! Kau mencemariii!"

"Sungguh di sayangkan sang pangeran harus memiliki adik binatang, takdir memang kejam!"

"Hati-hati Itachi-saaann! Nanti anda terkontaminasiii!"

Berbagai pujian dan hinaan dari para siswi terus bermunculan dari berbagai penjuru halaman sekolah dimana pujian hanya ditujukan pada Itachi sedangkan hinaan hanya ditujukan pada Issei.

Hyoudou Itachi. Seorang pemuda kelas 3. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sebahu dan tertata rapi. Sorot matanya yang tajam serta datar jarang bereksresi, juga tanda lahir berupa garis tipis yang melintang di kedua pipinya menambah kesan ketampanannya yang semakin terlihat elegan dan berkelas tinggi. Sikap Itachi yang tenang, kalem, semakin membuat Itachi terlihat cool. Selain itu Itachi sudah terkenal akan kejeniusannya karena prestasi akademiknya selalu di atas rata-rata. Dengan segala kelebihan yang dimiliki, tak heran itu menjadikan Itachi sebagai siswa terpopuler di kalangan para gadis. Tak hanya para gadis yang memuja ketampanan dan keeleganannya, tapi juga ada beberapa siswa laki-laki yang hormat pada Itachi yang merupakan senior kelas 3 yang jenius.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Hyoudou Issei yang merupakan adik kandung Itachi. Dari segi fisik, sebenarnya Issei cukup tampan dimana rambut coklat jabriknya yang trendy serta wajahnya yang tampan dan menyegarkan. Tapi sayangnya, dari cara bersikap, Issei yang terburuk. Sikapnya yang selalu mesum, kebiasaannya yang selalu mengintip ruang ganti perempuan saat ada kesempatan, dan berbagai tingkah mesumnya, menjadikan Issei sebagai siswa terburuk. Bersama dengan dua sahabat terbaiknya, Matsuda dan Motohama, mereka bertiga terkenal sebagai trio mesum yang terburuk. Dan parahnya lagi, Issei, dia bodoh, nilai akademiknya selalu di bawah rata-rata. Terkadang Issei mendapat hasil yang bagus jika itu belajar di rumah dan dibantu kakaknya. Tapi kalau belajar di sekolah, tampaklah sudah jati diri Issei yang memang payah di bidang akademik. Jadi, percuma saja memiliki fisik tampan jika hanya berakhir sebagai anak mesum terburuk yang dibenci para gadis di sekolah. Terlebih lagi, semuanya pun juga sudah tahu kalau Issei dan Itachi adalah kakak beradik. Ibarat kata, seekor binatang yang memiliki saudara kandung sang pangeran. Semakin meningkatlah kebencian para gadis kepada Issei.

Sampai saat ini, komentar-komentar masih belum berhenti. Berbagai pujian untuk Itachi serta hinaan untuk Issei, masih terus berkumandang saling bersahut-sahutan. Meski begitu, Itachi memasang wajah datar seolah tak peduli itu semua. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Issei, air mata begitu deras terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau menangis, Ise? Kalau tak sanggup sebaiknya kau duluan saja ke kelasmu." ujar Itachi dengan santai seolah telah memahami situasi dan kondisi serta tekanan batin yang dirasakan adiknya.

"Tidak, Nii-san! Aku tidak menangis! Ini hanyalah keringat yang mengalir dari hatiku!" kilah Issei dengan tegas

Mereka berdua pun terus berjalan memasuki sekolah.

Sesampainya di lorong sekolah, Itachi dan Issei berpapasan dengan dua siswa lainnya. Yang satu pemuda botak, yang satu pemuda berkaca mata. Mereka adalah Matsuda dan Motohama, dua sahabat terbaik Issei di kelasnya.

"Yo... Issei, Itachi-niisama. Pagi..." sapa Matsuda

"Selamat pagi Itachi-niisama, Ise. Kau terlihat senang sekali, Ise." sapa sekaligus sindir Motohama

"Pagi, kalian berdua." jawab Itachi

"Diam kau, Motohama!" umpat Issei

"Hei kawan. Aku punya barang bagus! Mau lihat?" tawar Matsuda yang langsung merangkul pundak Issei

"Ba-barang bagus?" tanya Issei terbata-bata

"Ya! Harta karun paling top minggu ini! Lihatlah, Ise!" ucap Matsuda bersemangat lalu menunjukan sebuah DVD porno pada Issei.

Buru-buru Issei meraihnya. Matanya terbelalak mengamati sampul DVD porno itu, sampai-sampai mulutnya pun menganga. "I-ini edisi kusu... B-bagaimana kau mendapatkan?!" gumamnya tak percaya

"Aku mendapatkan itu dari koneksi pribadiku."

Seseorang yang menjawabnya adalah teman Issei yang lain, Motohama. Dia terlihat bangga dan percaya diri dimana kacamatanya sampai terlihat bersinar.

"Nii-san, aku duluan ya."

"Sampai nanti Itachi-niisama."

"Kami duluan..."

Issei dan kedua sahabatnya berpamitan meninggalkan Itachi di lorong sekolah sendirian. Setelah mereka bertiga berlalu entah kemana, Itachi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kelasnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, langkah Itachi harus terhenti karna ia kembali berpapasan dengan dua orang siswi. Bukan siswi biasa, tapi siswi yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi di sekolah ini.

"Selamat pagi Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou." sapa Itachi sambil sedikit menundukan badan penuh hormat pada Ketua OSIS, Sona Sitri beserta wakilnya, Sinra Tsubaki. Yah, memang sewajarnya bagi siswa manapun harus menyapa Ketua OSIS jika saja berpapasan dimanapun, tak terkecuali Itachi. Mendapat sapaan dari Itachi, Sona dan Sinra menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang elegan lalu menjawabnya.

"Pagi juga, Itachi-kun. Kebetulan kita bertemu disini. Aku ada sedikit keperluan denganmu." ucap Sona

"Ada keperluan apa, Kaichou?" tanya Itachi

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, kami para OSIS mengundangmu ke pertemuan siang nanti. Apa kau bersedia hadir?" tanya Sona

"Mungkin aku bisa. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, Kaichou. Bolehkah aku mengajak adikku?" pinta Itachi

"Adikmu, Hyoudou Ise-kun? Kenapa mengajaknya?"

"Soalnya nanti siang kami sudah janji akan keperpustakaan kota semenjak ada beberapa buku yang kami masing-masing inginkan. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya begitu saja. Selain itu, Ise adalah orang yang paling tidak suka menunggu. Jadi daripada dia kebosanan maka sebaiknya aku ajak saja sekalian. Boleh kah, Kaichou?" jelas Itachi membuat alasan. Ya, itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat-buat Itachi. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Ada hal lain yang sedang Itachi rencanakan.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Tapi Itachi-kun, semua anggota OSIS saat ini hanyalah perempuan. Terlebih lagi reputasi Ise-kun, aku kawatir kalau nanti malah akan muncul kekacauan." ucap Sona menundukan kepala

"Soal itu tak perlu dipikirkan, Kaichou. Ise adalah adikku. Di sekolah ini, hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Jadi aku tahu betul apa yang harus ku lakukan." ujar Itachi

Setelah berfikir sejenak, Sona pun menyetujuinya. "Baiklah, aku serahkan pengawasan Ise-kun padamu. Sampai nanti siang, Itachi-kun" ucap Sona yang berlalu bersama Sinra meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

Itachi hanya diam saja melihat kepergian Sona dan Sinra. Setelah mereka semakin jauh dan tak kelihatan lagi, bibis tipis Itachi bergumam, "Sampai nanti, para iblis..."

Ya, sejak tadi, Itachi sudah menyadari kalau Sona dan Sinra adalah iblis. Tidak, tapi sejak lama, Itachi sudah menyadari adanya perbedaan pada mereka dari manusia biasa. Hanya saja, awalnya Itachi tidak tahu mahluk apa mereka itu. Tapi setelah semalam berhadapan dengan iblis secara langsung. Itachi mulai menyadari bahwa Sona dan Sinra memiliki tipe aura yang hampir sejenis dengan iblis yang di hadapinya semalam. Semakin mempertegaslah fakta bahwa Sona dan Sinra yang merupakan pemimpin OSIS adalah iblis. Juga inilah alasan sebenarnya kenapa Itachi mengajak Issei siang nanti.

Pertemuan dengan para iblis akademi Kuou. Kurang lebih seperti itulah siang nanti.

Pagi itu, kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah berlangsung sebagai mana mestinya. Tak ada yang spesial, semuanya biasa saja dimana setelah bel berbunyi, siswa siswi masuk ke ruang kelas masing-masing dan melakukan kegiatan sekolah seperti biasanya.

Hingga waktu istirahat tiba, ada banyak siswa siswi keluar dari kelasnya. Entah ke kantin, perpustakaan, atau tempat-tempat lain di lingkungan sekolah. Meski ada beberapa yang masih bertahan di dalam kelas.

Di kantin, di salah satu meja yang tersedia, kedua Hyoudou bersaudara tengah menyantap makanan kecil serta meminum minuman mereka masing-masing sembari mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"Ise."

"Hm?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu." ucap Itachi

"Ada apa, Nii-san?" tanya Issei

"Akan butuh waktu lama jika aku menjelaskannya. Sebaiknya kau lihat saja sendiri." ujar Itachi yang langsung mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya.

Issei yang saat itu menatap mata Itachi langsung terkena Genjutsu Sharingan Itachi. Bukan Genjutsu untuk menjebak lawan, tapi sebuah Genjutsu dimana itu hanya menunjukan apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi. Bukan semua pikiran Itachi, dalam Genjutsu itu Itachi hanya menunjukan pertemuannya dengan Sona dan Sinra tadi pagi. Dari awal pertemuan sampai terakhir, juga yang dipikirkan Itachi saat itu, Issei melihat dan mendengar semua itu. Setelah selesei, Itachi menon-aktifkan Genjutsu beserta Sharingan-nya.

"Jadi, Kaichou dan Fuku-Kaichou itu iblis?" ucap Issei tak percaya

"Ya. Jadi apa kau mau ikut aku siang ini?" tanya Itachi

"Ternyata memang ada iblis yang berwujud manusia. Baiklah Nii-san, aku ikut."

"Tapi Ise. Bersikaplah yang wajar seoala tak tahu apa-apa." ujar Itachi

"Tenang saja Nii-san, itu mudah." jawab Issei

"Baguslah. Juga karena mereka semua wanita, tolong nanti kendalikan dirimu dari berbuat hal aneh." tambah Itachi

"B-baiklah, akan ku usahakan..." jawab Issei dengan berat hati

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel masuk sekolah kembali berbunyi. Pertemuan kedua Hyoudou bersaudara berakhir disitu dimana keduanya masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pelajaran sekolah yang tersisa.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Itachi tengah berdiri di depan ruang kelas 2B. Ya, Itachi menunggu adiknya, Issei. Beberapa saat kemudian, 3 orang siswa keluar dari kelas itu. Mereka adalah Issei dan dua sahabatnya, Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Matsuda, Motohama, kalian duluan saja. Aku ada keperluan sebentar dengan kakakku." ujar Issei pada dua sahabatnya

"Tapi acara kita malam ini jadi kan, Ise?" tanya Motohama memastikan

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin kuijinkan kalian melihat DVD itu tanpa aku?! Nanti malam kita berkumpul di rumah Matsuda sesuai rencana." ujar Issei penuh semangat

"Bagus! Sampai nanti malam, Ise!" ucap Matsuda yang berlalu bersama Motohama meninggalkan Issei

Sepergian Matsuda dan Motohama, Issei langsung menemui menemui Itachi yang sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya.

"Maaf agak lama, Nii-san." ucap Issei

"Tak apa. Ayo." ajak Itachi

Mereka berdua segera beranjak dari situ menuju ruang OSIS.

Suasana sekolah terlihat cukup sepi dimana hanya sedikit siswa yang masih berada di sana. Yah, sebagian besar siswa-siswi sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing sehingga sepilah sekolah ini.

Sekian waktu berjalan, sampailah Itachi dan Issei di depan ruang OSIS. Setelah mengetuk pintu, mereka berdua masuk.

Di dalam ruang OSIS, nampak meja lebar yang dikelilingi banyak kursi dimana Sona dan para anggota OSIS lainnya tengah duduk di tiap-tiap kursi itu. Melihat para anggota OSIS sudah hadir, Itachi dan Issei segera menyapanya.

"Kami datang, Sona-Kaicho, kalian semua." sapa Itachi

"Yo, aku juga hadir, Kaichou, semuanya!" sapa Issei

"Terimakasih sudah datang. Silakan duduk, kalian berdua." ucap Sona mempersilakan

Itachi dan Issei segera duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Jadi ada perlu apa Kaichou dengan kakakku?" ucap Issei ketus.

Yah, tak seperti biasanya Issei bersikap dingin seperti itu. Kalau itu Issei yang biasa, maka Issei akan langsung bersikap mesum jika sekelilingnya ada beberapa gadis cantik. Sona Sitri, Sinra Tsubaki, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tome Meguri, Tsubasa Yura, dan Ruruko Nimura. Mereka semua adalah gadis cantik yang merupakan anggota OSIS. Seharusnya, Issei merasa begitu senang berada di antara gadis-gadis itu, tapi nyatanya, tidak sama sekali.

Benar. Issei sudah menyadari kalau mereka semua adalah iblis. Maka dari itu Issei bersikap sinis pada mereka.

Sedangkan para anggota OSIS nampak terkejut melihat sikap Issei yang tak seperti biasa saat berhadapan dengan para wanita. Mereka juga tak senang. Terlebih lagi Sona yang langsung menatap tajam pada Issei.

Merasa situasi akan buruk jika dibiarkan, maka Itachi segera angkat bicara.

"Ise, jaga sikapmu. Maaf Kaichou, tadi dia kesal karena acara kami ke perpustakaan kota tertunda karena ini." ucap Itachi

"Tak apa Itachi-kun, aku mengerti. Nah Ise-kun, maafkan aku, bolehka aku meminta sedikit waktu dengan kakakmu?" pinta Sona bersikap kalem

"Terserah saja." jawab Issei cuek lalu memejamkan matanya

"Hhh, jadi begini, Itachi-kun. Sebelumnya aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal." ucap Sona

"Hal apa?" tanya Itachi

"Tahun ini, siswa angkatan baru kelas 1 di sekolah ini jumlahnya meningkat pesat di bandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sedangkan kami, OSIS, hanya beranggota sesedikit ini. Jadi kami rasa, kami membutuhkan tambahan anggota lagi." ucap Sona

"Ya, lalu?"

"Itachi-kun, maksud tujuan kami mengundangmu kemari adalah, kami, pengurus OSIS, berharap ingin merekrutmu sebagai anggota OSIS sekolah kita ini, Itachi-kun. Apa kamu bersedia menjadi bagian dari kami?" pinta Sona yang membuat kedua Hyoudou bersaudara sedikit terkejut, terlebih lagi Issei. Dia tak menyangka kalau kakaknya direkrut OSIS

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Itachi yang masih bersikap tenang

"Banyak hal baik yang kamu memiliki sehingga kami memilihmu, Itachi-kun. Seperti prestasi akademikmu yang di atas rata-rata, serta sikapmu yang tenang dan jenius sehingga sangat cocok dijadikan panutan bagi seluruh siswa di sekolah ini. Dan banyak hal lagi. Bagaimana, apa kau bersedia, Itachi-kun?" tawar Sona

"Begitu. Aku merasa terhormat atas tawaranmu, Kaichou. Tapi maaf sebelumnya. Bukan maksudku menolak. Aku justru menghargai ini. Hanya saja, aku memiliki banyak kesibukan di rumah. Juga, ada beberapa hal yang saat ini tengah aku urus. Jadi aku belum bisa menerima permintaan ini. Maafkan aku, Kaicho." ucap Itachi yang menolak secara halus

"Begitu. Sayang sekali. Tak apa, kami mengerti, Itachi-kun." ucap Sona yang sedikit kecewa

"Tapi jika Kaichou membutuhkanku saat aku ada waktu. Pasti aku siap membanti." ucap Itachi

"Ya, terima kasih banyak, Itachi-kun." jawab Sona tersenyum

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya. Kami permisi dulu, Kaichou. Ayo Ise." ucap Itachi berpamitan

"Kami pergi dulu, Kaichou, kalian semua." ucap Issei

"Ya, silakan. Terima kasih atas waktunya, kalian berdua." ucap Sona

Itachi dan Issei hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala lalu keluar dan meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

Mereka berdua pun lantas pulang karena urusan di sekolah sudah selesai. Kemudian saat keduanya hampir sampai ke gerbang sekolah, Issei menoleh ke arah gedung sekolah lama dan memperhatikannya cukup lama.

"Ada apa, Ise?" tanya Itachi

"Apa Nii-san juga merasakannya, gedung sekolah lama itu?" tanya balik Issei

"Ya, mereka berempat juga lah iblis." jawab Itachi

"Hhh, kenapa posisi tertinggi dan orang-orang terpopuler disini semuanya iblis? Sekolah yang aneh... Cuma Nii-san satu-satunya manusia populer di sekolah ini. Itupun mereka ingin Nii-san jadi bagian dari mereka, huh." ucap Issei menghela nafas

"Kau sendiri juga aneh, Sekiryuutei Ise." sindir Itachi

"Hey! Kau juga aneh, Sharingan no Itachi!" seru Ise tak terima.

Keduanya pun terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah mereka

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan, langkah mereka kembali terhenti karena berpapasan dengan gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang terurai. Dari intensitas aura yang dirasakan kedua Hyoudou bersaudara, dia bukan gadis biasa. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Issei dan menuju ke arahnya. Hm, Issei? Memang. Gadis itu hanya menyambut Issei dan mengacuhkan Itachi.

"P-permisi, apa benar namamu Hyoudou Ise?" tanya gadis itu malu-malu

"Y-ya, itu aku. A-ada apa?" tanya Issei gugup. Yah, sekalipun Issei tahu dia bukan manusia, tentunya Issei akan gugup jika berbincang dengan seorang gadis sedekat itu. Apalagi cara bicara gadis itu yang terkesan imut, semakin berdebarlah hati Issei

"A-aku sering memperhatikanmu lewat jalan ini. S-sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu. N-namaku, Amano Yuuma. J-jadilah pacarku!" ucap gadis bernama Yuuma itu membungkukan badan dengan gemetaran karena terlalu gugup.

Terkejut, hanya itu yang dirasakan Issei saat ini. Tidak disangka gadis secantik Yuuma menyatakan cinta pada Issei secara langsung, terlebih lagi baru pertama bertemu. Untuk orang pada umumnya, ini mencurigakan.

Tapi tidak bagi Issei, kadar kemesuman Isse mengalahkan rasa curiganya. Terlebih lagi, selain cantik, tubuh Yuuma cukup glamor. Semakin senanglah Issei. Saking senangnya, Ise hanya terdiam dengan wajah bejad karena membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak, atau mungkin hal yang iya iya. Sementara di sampingnya, Itachi, dia hanya diam saja seolah tak peduli.

Melihat Issei yang tak menjawab, Yuuma mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa ini artinya kau menolakku?" tanyanya dengan wajah sendu.

Mendengar itu, Issei langsung memperbaiki posisinya.

"Woaa tidak tidak, bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku mau!" jawab Issei bersemangat

"T-terima kasih! K-kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kencan di akhir pekan? Ini kartu nama dan nomor teleponku." ujar Yuuma malu-malu sembari menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Issei.

"Baiklah, Yuuma-chan. Nanti akan kuhubungi." ucap Issei menerima kartu nama itu.

"K-kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Ise-kun. Sampai jumpa!" seru Yuuma lalu lari meninggalkan Issei yang terkejut. Semakin jauh berlari, hingga akhirnya Yuuma tak terlihat lagi.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Ise?"

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Aura cahaya serta ada niat jahat, pasti dia malaikat jatuh, huh." ucap Issei sebal

"Meski begitu, kau menerimanya." ucap Itachi

"M-maaf soal itu. Ini tidak sama fdengan iblis OSIS tadi! Memang sih sama-sama cantik. Tapi aku tak suka aturan dan penjagaan ketat di sekolah sehingga aku sulit mengintip!" seru Issei berkilah. Tapi memang begitu yang Issei rasakan. Menurunya, OSIS di sekolah terlalu tegas.

"Lalu malaikat jatuh tadi?" tanya Itachi

"Y-yah, siapa sangka dia tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta. Aku lemah akan hal-hal luar biasa itu. Meski aku tahu ini jebakan, tapi dia adalah wanita pertama yang mau jadi pacarku." ucap Ise tersenyum masam sambil menatap jauh awang-awang. Terlihat jelas raut ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin kelak kau akan menemukan wanita yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu apa adanya, Ise." hibur Itachi sambil menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Kau benar, Nii-san... Aku harus yakin!" ucap Issei menghapus air matanya.

"Baguslah. Ayo pulang. Bukankah nanti malam kau ada janji?" tanya Itachi memastikan

"Woaaa kenapa baru bilang?! Sial, Motohama, Matsuda, jangan berani-berani nonton tanpa aku!" seru Issei mengambil kertas gulungan dari tasnya. Dibukanya gulungan itu. Setelah merapal sedikit segel tangan, Issei menghentakan telapak tangannya pada kertas itu tepat di tengahnya.

'booft

Muncul sebuah kunai cabang 3 dari kepulan asap. Ya, itu kunai Hiraishin milik Issei. Aturan sekolah menyebutkan dilarang membawa benda tajam. Jadi Issei menyembunyikan senjata ninjanya pada sebuah gulungan mantra. Kemudian digenggamnya langsung kunai itu di telapak tangan kiri Issei sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang lengan Itachi.

"Ayo, Nii-san!"

Issei dan Itachi pun menghilang meninggalkan jejak kilat merah.

Pada hari itu, merupakan pertemuan dengan dua bangsa yang akan menuntun mereka menuju jalan yang seharusnya.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Nah, untuk hari ini cukup 2 chapter saja updatenya.  
Juga, berikut jawaban Review yang belum saya jawab lewat PM :  
v  
Karakter Itachi, sebisa mungkin gak akan saya bikin OOC, y-yah mungkin sedikit, tapi gak akan kelihatan kok OOC-nya. Itachi tetaplah Itachi yg kalem, tenang, dan jenius kayak author, eh. Lalu pertanyaan apakah Itachi akan kembali ingatannya apa gak, itu masih rahasia. Juga siapa wanita beruntung yang akan jadi pair Itachi, itu juga masih rahasia, tapi yang pasti, Itachi tidak akan punya hareem meski banyak wanita yang naksir. Cukup 1 saja, dan itu masih rahasia. Untuk Hareem, itu sudah jelas punya Issei seperti yang di cannon. Juga kalau menurut Readers-san ini alurnya kecepatan, saya mohon maaf. Soalnya saya tidak terbiasa nulis cerita yang alurnya dipanjang-panjangin, takutnya nanti malah jadi bertele-tele. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tetep nulis dengan gaya seperti ini. Semoga bisa diterima :)  
Sedikit bocoran, selain memakai scene dan karakter DxD, ke depannya saya juga akan memasukkan beberapa karakter dari Naruto juga. Yah, bentuknya berupa kehidupan kedua mereka seperti Itachi juga. Jadi mereka akan punya kekampuan yang hampir sama dengan kehidupan sebelumnya sebagai Shinobi, tapi lupa juga dengan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Seperti Itachi. Mengenai siapa-siapa mereka yang dari Naruto dan kapan munculnya juga sebagai apa mereka, itu juga masih rahasia :)))

Then, pemberitahuan, karena hari raya Idul Fitri tinggal menghitung hari, maka saya kemungkinan hiatus dulu beberapa hari, mungkin beberapa minggu. Tergantung situasi dan kondisi juga sih. Tapi yang jelas, fict ini akan terus berlanjut sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Keep waiting :)  
Sekian dulu dan terimakasih bagi yang masih setia mengikuti fict ini. Terimakasih juga untuk follow, fav, dan review yang sudah diberikan :)  
Akhir kata, Review... ^_^  
v  
v  
v


End file.
